Louisa BrewerMarks
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Karen's daughters Louisa and Amanda. Margo's daughter, Pansy is in this as well. Contains eating disorders. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.*
1. Breakfast

"Girls," my dad called up the stairs that morning.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Time for breakfast."

"Ok we'll be right down."

"Is Amanda up there?"

"Um idinno I'll check," I said.

"Ok."

I was about to walk into the bathroom but I realized the door was closed and locked. I knocked on it and put my ear close to see if I could hear anything.

"Amanda?" I asked.

I heard a sigh from inside; "what Louisa?" she asked.

"Breakfast is ready," I said.

"Tell Dad…"

"You're not hungry. Yeah I know I know," I said.

As I was walking away from the bathroom I heard Amanda whisper "just 5 more pounds."

I bounded down the stairs where Dad was waiting.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Dad said.

On the kitchen table there were 3 waffles on 3 plates.

"Where's Amanda?" Dad asked.

"Where's Mom?" I countered.

"She had an emergency; someone fainted at the clinic."

"You know who?"

"No. Where's your sister?" Dad asked.

"Upstairs, again."

A knock came on the door.

"I'll get it," Dad said, walking through the kitchen to the living room to get the door.

"Lauren hi," I heard Dad say.

"Hi Mr. Marks," Lauren said.

"Come in come in,"

"Thank you."

"Apparently we have an extra waffle if you'd like it. It's in the kitchen as is Louisa," Dad said as he and Lauren walked into the kitchen.

"Oh that would be great thank you. Where's Karen?" Lauren asked, of my mom.

"She had an emergency at the clinic."

"Oh. Hey," Lauren said when they entered the room.

I looked up; "hey Lauren."

"Amanda comin?"

"No but we have an extra waffle."

"Yeah that's what your dad just said."

"Oh."

"Um…I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"It's about Pansy…"


	2. After

After breakfast, Dad went up to check on Amanda and Lauren and I left for school.

"So what did you have to tell me? About Pansy?" I asked.

"Oh well um she fainted…."

"Jeez when?"

"This morning, in dance. She was taken………..to your mom's clinic. She has to stay there for awhile."

"Oh god."

"Yeah I know."


	3. Chapter 3

It was later that night and Lauren and I were up in my room.

The front door slammed open.

"Oh good Karen you're home," I heard Dad say.

"I don't have time for this right now Jason I've had a long day," Mom said.

"Amanda's…" Dad said.

"Up in her room? Again?"

"Yes. She's been in there all day, ever since I got her to come out of the bathroom."

"How long had she been in the bathroom?"

"I don't know," Dad answered.

"Does Louisa know anything about this?"

"Yeah I think. Probably."

I looked at Lauren, knowing what was coming.

"Louisa?" Mom called.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked.

"Can you come down here please? We need to talk to you."

"Yeah ok."

I looked at Lauren; "exscuse me."

She nodded; "mmhmm."

I walked out of my room, down the hall and down the stairs into the living room where Mom and Dad were waiting. Mom was still in her long dark wool coat.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know anything about this?"Mom asked.

"What?"

"Amanda's situation."

"Oh. Well this morning as I was going down the stairs to breakfast I heard her whisper something about 5 more pounds."

"Oh."

Mom looked at Dad; "has she eaten anything today?"

He looked back at her; "I I don't know. I don't think so."

"Crap."

Mom brushed past me with Dad behind her.

"Scuse me," Mom said as she went past me up the stairs.

I followed Dad who followed Mom up the stairs to Amanda's room where Mom knocked on the door.

"Amanda?" she asked; "are you in there?"

"What do you want go away," Amanda said.

Mom looked at dad; "thank god she's alive."

Dad nodded.

"Of course I'm alive what do you think?" Amanda called.

"Amanda can I talk to you?" Mom asked.

"What about?"

"Your situation."

"Oh. No."

"Well I'm going to anyway. Listen…I had to leave for work early today because a young woman around your age had fainted and had to be brought to the clinic early this morning and I don't want the same thing happening to you."

Dad looked at me; "Louisa would you…?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," I went into my room.

"God she gets so much attention," I said.

Lauren looked up when I entered the room.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked.

"I don't fukin know."

"Ohh."

"And you?"

"Me um my parents, and siblings are up in Indiana."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I hate this. It's so…" I began.

"Frustrating?" Lauren guessed.

"Yeah actually."

"Yeah I know the feeling. However…"

I looked at her; "what?" I asked.

Lauren pulled up the sleeve of her long sleeve black sweater a few inches to show me a cut on her wrist.

"What happened? Did Sophie…" I asked, inquiring if her cat had scratched her.

"No I did, actually."

"Damn how?"

"Razor. I got a few extras if you want."

"Um…ok."

"They're back at my place."

"Ok."

We left my room and went downstairs.

"Mom," I called behind me; "I'm going over to Lauren's for a bit."

Once we reached the living room I scribbled a note for Mom so she'd know where I was.


	4. At Lauren's

We went out my front door and walked to Lauren's.

"They'll be too busy with Amanda to even notice me," I said.

She pulled out her key and unlocked the door which she opened.

"As you know, Brian's in Paris. Tina's at a friends and my parents are . .." Lauren said.

"In Indiana. Yes I know."

"Come in come in would you like anything to eat?" Lauren asked, pushing the door open.

"Oh yes, seeing as I hardly had any breakfast at my house."

"Ok."

We went into the living room where we put our stuff down. Lauren closed and locked the front door and I went into the kitchen where she soon arrived.

"Hey . . . " I said as she plugged in the waffle iron.

She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Is it ok if I stay here for a few days?" I asked.

"Um, well, it's ok with me."

"Right yeah I know I'll have to ask my parents but I'm sure they won't mind. It'll take that much off their mind."

"Yeah I know. Cmon let's go up to my room."

"Ok."

"That's where the um, razors are."

"Yeah, I know."

Up from her room music was drifting.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to turn the music off. When nobody's home I like to feel like someone is."

I listened to the music for a bit and realised it was her.

"No, it's fine. I like it."

"It's me."

"I know."

"I'm thinking of selling these at school in the coffee shop. What do you think?"

"I think that would be fine."

We continued up the stairs and down the hall to her room where she had posters of Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald and a 1940's piano bar.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, I know. Come in, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right with you."

"Ok."

She ducked into her closet.

"I know it's around her somewhere . . ." she muttered.

"Something I can help with?" I asked

"No, no. . .I just need to find . . .it. Oh, hi Sophia."

Sophia, her cat, must've been asleep.

"Oh I love this song," I said as 'love me like a river does' entered the room.

"Yeah me too. I love that whole . . .Sophia, are you? get off that."

A minute later Lauren whirled around holding a jewelry box in her hand.

"A . . .jewelry box?" I asked.

"Louisa don't you know _anything_?"

"Um well . . ."

"It's what's _inside_ the jewelry box."

"Um . . .jewelry?"

"As obvious as it sounds, no."

"Oh. Well, what is?"

"Hold on."

"It's to throw them off track," she told me, crossing the room to sit on the bed next to me.

"What is?"

"The jewelry box."

"Oh."

She opened it and pulled out.........a film canister.

"Oh. I'm guessing there's not film in there."

"No. No, there's not. You guessed right."

"Here," she said, handing it to me.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"I have to go put the waffle batter in. It's ok, go on, look."

"Oh. Ok."

She left the room.

I sat there in her quiet room and looked around.


End file.
